I've almost lost my love
by Jaegermeister97
Summary: This is to be re-written as well. I'm doing a lot of stuff. Sorry.


**I've almost lost my love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sonic character in this story.**

**Claimer: I ALWAYS OWN MY CAT CAMERON!**

**Ages:**

**Sonic: 23**

**Amy: 21**

**Cameron: 23**

**Melow: 24**

**~Sonic's P.O.V.~**

**I could only stand here helplessly. I could not get out of the shackles that held me prisoner. I was trapped and forced to watch a girls death. A gun pointed directly at her chest, a man holding the gun. My Amy Rose was going to die and I had no way to save her. The shackles were stronger then the dark part of me, and the chaos emeralds transforming me to super sonic would not work. I remained trapped to watch the only girl die before me. Lord help her. Suddenly I had the power to break the shackles trapping me.**

**~Amy's P.O.V.~**

**I heard a shot, shackles breaking and a person grunt. Sonic laid on the ground before me, no sudden movements coming to the unmoving body. "NO! SONIC!" I screamed. "You fat ass bastard! Come any closer and you won't have a head!" I threatened. I was beyond being sad. I was angry. Eggman keep advancing and I suddenly got up. I had no control over my body. A smirk came to my face and I ran towards him. Chasing sonic had given me advantages, I was fast enough for him to not see the attack coming. Instead off using my hammer, my leg did the work, I sent him flying with a kick into the stomach. The force jolted me back as well. He shot at me. A person rushed over to me and moved me and took the shot. "Cameron! What the hell?" I shouted at her.**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

**"I thought I would drop by and help you. I know how to conrtol the emeralds. Remember now?" Cameron said. She never left a fight untouched. "Chaos control!" Cameron shouted suddenly. She dissapeared and ended up in front of eggman, grabbed the gun and shot him in a certain area. The ball part might I add. "I would think you want to be dead right?" She said laughing. Cameron tossed the gun to Amy. "Shoot him all you want. I'll be close enough to chaos control and stop time if he does steal the gun back." Cameron said letting amy do what she wants to eggman. After a minute of painful shooting Amy shot eggman in the head. Amy walked over to sonic and dropped on her knees. "Why did you leave me when I need you the most? I need you to comfort me when I cry, when I don't have a healed heart, Where will you be when I need you most? Like now would be a good time for me to have died. But you had to be stupid and had to kill yourself for someone you don't love. Me, you don't love me. Why did you do this? I'll never fogive you for leaving me." Amy whispered to the dead body in front of her. Cameron plopped down beside her and did something like she was thinking. "I feel the positive energy of the chaos emeralds. It's like they're trying to talk to me. As if to say... He's not dead. Don't give up hope Amy! Your powering the chaos emeralds! Think positively!" Cameron said. Amy tried and the chaos emeralds started to do something funny. "Weird. They're saying that the source of negative energy is coming from you? Forget about killing eggman! Focus on Sonic!" Cameron was basically talking to herself. The chaos emeralds advanced towards Sonic. **

**~Sonic's P.O.V.~**

**I opened my eyes for the first time, or what had seemed like the first time. I saw Amy crying and Cameron doing the same. "Sonic! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Amy shouted at me. She looked pained. "Cameron, Amy what happened?" I said. "Obviously he doesn't have a brain." Cameron tried to joke. "Hey! He's alive right? We should at least tell him." Wow! Cat fight! "Alright! I'll tell him. Sonic, you were shot by eggman, I helped Amy finish eggman. I had to tell her to revive you by the chaos emeralds. How exactly? The positive energy coming from 'I miss my sonikku' over there." Cameron said. Amy just humphed. "Ok?" I said confused by the two girls. I didn't like Amy being sad but she doesn't know I... hold something for her.**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

**"Peace out my homies!" Cameron said waving and almost running off if it weren't for Amy. "Hey! Let me go!" Cameron said. "Where are you going? To meet melow right? Hope you don't seduce him." Amy taunted. (a/n: The only reason I made sonic himself and alive again is because I couldn't go through with sonic dying. I'm such a loser. Thinking I could make Sonic die on Amy when I'm a Major Sonamy fan, I think that should be really stupid. Don't you agree?) "Uh... Maybe... I need something. Amy or Sonic or one of you, could come with me? Please?" "Fine." The two answered at the same time. "Uh... Amy... Do you wanna you know... Hang out?" Sonic asked. "Sure." Amy simply said, cameron was winking at her. Cameron whispered something in her ear. "Good luck trying to seduce him. You got him wrapped up in your grill." Cameron half-heartedly joked. Amy smacked her on the head. "Yeah I will. Don't ever joke with me like that though." Amy whispered in her ear then went of with Sonic.**


End file.
